Krystyn I Zdobywca
Krystyn I Zdobywca (ur. 29 kwietnia 1092 w Płocku, zm. 13 lutego 1166 w Płocku) – król Polski w latach 1123 - 1166. Pierwszy władca z rodu Mazowieckich. W roku 1123 wybuchł jego bunt, by zdobyć polską koronę. Zdobył nowo mianowaną stolicę Polski – Kalisz i wziął do niewoli samego króla Karola, przy czym zdobył polski tron. Życiorys Rządy nad Polską Mimo zwycięstwa, Krystyn nie miał łatwego zadania. Kraj był rozczłonkowany, grody różnych właścicieli były porozrzucane po całej dawnej monarchii, tworząc bałagan administracyjny, a pozycja króla względem nieufnych wasali była niewielka. Razem ze swoją małżonką – Konstancją z rodu Brzozów, postanowił zacząć wprowadzać porządki. Rozpoczął gromadzenie królewszczyzn odbierając swoim krewnym prawie całe Mazowsze, w zamian za stanowiska na dworze. Przeniósł dwór i administrację królewską do niezrujnowanego powstaniem Płocka oraz rozpoczął próby ocieplenia stosunków z wasalami . Jako wykształcony teolog, stabilizację w dalszych zakątkach kraju powierzył Kościołowi, nadając nowe biskupstwa i przekazując ziemie zakonom. Krystyn zdając sobie sprawę z jego wciąż słabej pozycji względem sąsiadów, zaczął szukać sojuszników. W tym celu zaaranżował małżeństwo swojego najstarszego syna Miłosza z księżniczką morawską Judytą i zawarł tajne przymierze z jej ojcem Jarosławem przeciwko Czechom. Karol mimo zachowania tronu tego kraju był w nie najlepszej sytuacji. Chcąc wykorzystać osłabienie swojego brata książę Prendota, postanowił odebrać jemu także tron czeski, przy poparciu króla pomorskiego. Podczas kiedy Krystyn wprowadzał zmiany w Polsce, przez Czechy przechodziła krwawa wojna domowa. Gdy szala zwycięstwa już przechyla się na stronę uzurpatora, z dalekiego cesarstwa dobiegła wieść, że żona Karola Meluzyna odziedziczyła koronę frankijską, co oznaczało, że jego dzieci przejmą władzę w cesarstwie. Jednak było już za późno aby posiłki z zachodu mogły zmienić sytuację. Spustoszenia dołożyła jeszcze najazd Litwinów na Prusy, kończący się utraceniem Sambii. W 1127 roku Karol trafił do niewoli, a Prendota rozpoczął twarde rządy w Pradze przy pomocy spolonizowanych elit. Korzystając z okazji od Czech uniezależniła się Pruska Republika Kupiecka pod władzą Jakuba, ale wojna i rozbicie w państwach piastowskich znacznie zatrzymało rozwój handlu w tym regionie. Sytuacja w Polsce zaczęła niepokoić także Ojca Świętego Marcellusa IV. Wysłał on do Polski emisariuszy mających przekonać Krystyna do przywrócenia papieskiej inwestytury, którą zniósł kiedy przejmował władzę. Ten jednak wykorzystał swoją wiedzę i zręcznie wymigał się od spełnienia prośby. Odmówił także udziału w III wyprawie krzyżowej do Grecji planowaną na najbliższy okres. Swoją małą krucjatę przeciwko Litwinom rozpoczął razem z Pomorzem i Czechami Jakub, trwającą aż do 1139 r. Sentyment piastowski Niedawne powstanie w Czechach odbiło się szerokim echem także w Polsce. Mimo przedłużających się rządów Krystyna, stosunki między nim, a wasalami były wciąż napięte. W 1132 r. będący wiernym dyplomatą królewskim książę Snowid i księżna Ryksa ogłosili frakcję mającą na celu osadzenie Karola Piasta z powrotem na polskim tronie. Z czasem dołączył książę Nadbor i zdecydowano się na zbrojne wystąpienie. Krystyn znalazł się we wręcz beznadziejnej sytuacji. Na jego szczęście działania buntowników były niezsynchronizowane i ostrożne. Zdołał zebrać swoich lojalistów i najemników i w osamotnieniu bronić wywalczonej przez siebie korony. Uśmiechnęło się do niego szczęście, gdyż buntownicy nieopatrznie poparli piastowską Krucjatę Liwońską, co zmusiło Litwinów do nieformalnej pomocy Krystynowi, aby Polska po powrocie króla Piasta nie stanęła w walce przeciwko im. Wojska małopolskie plądrujące Mazowsze zostały niepostrzeżenie zaatakowane i rozbite przez pogan. Królowi udało się zwyciężyć puczystów pod Głogowem w 1133 r., a następnie przystąpić do oblężenia Krakowa. Sytuacji nie poprawiły także posiłki frankijskie przysłane przez uwięzionego w praskim lochu Karola. Ostatecznie przywódcy buntu zostali pochwyceni i na wiosnę 1135 r. nastąpił formalny koniec walk. Zwycięstwo umocniło pozycję Krystyna i dało pretekst, aby scentralizować władzę i przekazać tytuły bardziej lojalnym mu ludziom. W tej sytuacji powstały dwa stronnictwa: Mazowiecka Sala Tronowa i Loża Dagomeńska. Pierwsza zrzeszająca mazowieckich lojalistów wspierała działalność Krystyna. Druga zaś składająca się z opozycji, planowała na uchodźstwie na Pomorzu powrót prawowitych ich zdaniem władców na tron. Rozpoczęcie ich działalności datuje się jako początki zasad parlamentaryzmu. Powołano specjalną radę z wybranym powszechnie wojewodą jako formalnego zastępcę monarchy. Upadek powstania przeciwko Krystynowi ostatecznie oddalił wizję oswobodzenia Karola. Krótko po buncie w Polsce, Meluzyna została zdetronizowana i koronę cesarską przejął ponownie Robert III. Los pary był przesądzony. Krystyn miał jednak powód do zmartwień. Państwo Wielkomorawskie zostało najechane przez Węgry, które odebrały mu większość terytorium. W tej sytuacji zerwał narzeczeństwo swojego syna z córką króla Jarosława i rozpoczął poszukiwanie nowej kandydatki. Wybór padł na księżniczkę Pernelle z rządzącej we Francji dynastii Welfów. Państwo Zakonu Szpitalników pamiętające czasy Masława II uległo zmniejszeniu. Jego miejsce zajęło świeckie księstwo Wołynia, jednak zmagało się z ciągłą ekspansją Rusi i tengrystów. Niestety krótko po zaręczynach Miłosz zginął w tragicznym wypadku i następcą tronu został jego syn Krystyn. Przejęcie Wielkopolski Po odzyskaniu sił, Krystyn rozpoczął próbę konsolidacji polskich ziem. Wielkopolska wciąż teoretycznie należała do Czech, co utrudniało rozwój w tym regionie. Jedynym wyjściem okazała się wojna. Sytuacja była całkiem sprzyjająca, ponieważ Piastowie byli zaangażowani w przeciągającą się wojnę z Litwą. W 1138 r. rozpoczęła się trwająca do 1141 r. wojna o Kalisz. Prendota został zmuszony do porzucenia krucjaty, która ostatecznie zakończyła się klęską chrześcijan w 1139 r. Zaangażowanie Masława II Mądrego nie zmieniło znacząco przebiegu wojny i Kalisz wrócił do Królestwa Polskiego. Odzyskanie tych ziem nie zrekompensowało odłączenia się w międzyczasie ziemi lubuskiej, której książę Lambert odziedziczył Miśnię. Pod znakiem zapytania stanęła także kwestia Śląska. Książę Bruno jako członek dynastii Karolingów, został wybrany na potencjalnego kandydata na tron niemiecki przez niezadowoloną opozycję króla Augustyna Pijaka. Dobrą informacją było natomiast podział Rusi po wielu latach na Ruś Kijowską i Nowogrodzką. Kryzys Niezrażony, od niedawna wypełniony fanatycznym zapałem Krystyn postanowił rozpocząć własną wyprawę przeciwko Litwinom. Chaos w tym kraju i wsparcie Zakonu Templariuszy dodatkowo upewnił go tylko w swoich planach. W 1144 r. rozpoczął świętą wojnę o Grodno i Podlasie. Początkowo wojska polskie miały przewagę, lecz pewny siebie Krystyn rozkazał wykonać tragiczny w skutkach szturm na dobrze ufortyfikowany gród w Drohiczynie. Starty były ogromne. Na domiar złego stronnicy Bruna w 1146 r. zdołali obalić Augustyna Pijaka. Wojska nowego króla Niemiec opuściły nocą obóz. Oznaczało to też odłączenie od Polski zamożnego i dobrze rozwiniętego Śląska. Osłabione siły Krystyna zostały zaskoczone i zdruzgotane przez Litwinów w bitwie pod Nowogródkiem. Sam polski król trafił do niewoli. Podpisany w 1146 r. Pokój w Kownie oznaczał wypuszczenie go za wysokim okupem. Sromotna klęska i utrata bogatego i ludnego Śląska spowodowały falę niezadowolenia. Królewski skarbiec świecił pustkami. Na terenie całego kraju powstawały rozmaite gildie rabusiów i złodziei. Liczne wojny i przemarsze wojsk skłóconych Piastów powodowały spustoszenie na wsi, a wyjęty spod kontroli kler przejmował majątki i bez wiedzy króla nakładał nowe podatki, podburzając lokalną ludność przeciwko Żydom. Odbicie się od dna Krystyn zdołał jednak ustabilizować sytuację. Znalazł nowego i jak się później okazało dobrego sojusznika w królu Bawarskim Wiktorze, wysyłając tam swoją córkę Jadwigę. On sam był w podobnej sytuacji jak władca Polski. W 1148 rozpoczęła się krótka wojna o Pyrzyce – gród będący solą w oku króla pomorskiego. Tą dzięki udanemu manewrowi w bitwie pod Kruszwicą zdołał wygrać i Masław II Mądry został zmuszony do zapłaty wysokiego trybutu na rzecz Krystyna co pozwoliło spłacić część królewskich długów. W 1149 r. postanowił wypędzić wszystkich Żydów z Polski u których musiał niegdyś brać pożyczki. W wielu miastach rozpoczęły się masowe pogromy licznej mniejszości żydowskiej. Kościół i dwór królewski zagarniał znaczne majątki wypędzonych kupców. Rozpoczął się kolejny wielki exodus tego narodu bez państwa. Kwestia Śląska wciąż pozostawała nierozstrzygnięta. Po rozpoczęciu swojego panowania król Bruno zaczął zmagać się ze stronnikami poprzedniego władcy Niemiec Augustyna Pijaka, którzy nie uznawali nowego władcy. Bogobojnego Krystyna zaniepokoiła także wieść, że muzułmanie szykują w odwecie za chrześcijańskie krucjaty wielką świętą wojnę o Egipt, gdzie niejaki Hanri Wyzwoliciel założył stabilne, koptyjskie państwo.. Krystyn nie mógł spocząć na laurach. W 1150 r. tron pomorski objęła księżniczka piastowska Anna Sprawiedliwa, która zapowiedziała kontynuację polityki poprzednika. Pomorze stało się najsilniejszym z byłych państw trój-monarchii. Stabilne, szybko się rozwijające, ingerowały w politykę Czech i Niemiec. W tym samym roku wojska polskie wyruszyły na pomoc nowemu sojusznikowi – Wiktorowi - w walce z Lotaryngią o Salzburg. Bawaria nieustannie toczyła wojny, by odzyskać swoje rdzenne ziemie. Tym razem wyprawa Krystyna zakończyła się sukcesem i znacznym wsparciem dla zwycięskich sojuszników. Na jego korzyść toczyła się także sytuacja w Czechach. Wasale Prendoty zbuntowali się przeciw jego polityce, co dało doskonałą okazję, aby odzyskać Poznań. Trwająca do korzystnego dla Polski w 1155 r. pokoju w Kaliszu wojna zakończyła się dla Krystyna pomyślnie. Z pomocą Wiktora Okrutnego udało mu się zwyciężyć w długiej i krwawej wojnie połączone siły pomorsko – czeskie. Pojawił się cień nadziei na odzyskanie Śląska, ponieważ zajęty wojną domową w Niemczech Bruno nie był w stanie zapobiec oderwaniu się od Niemiec ziemi Opolskiej i górnego Śląska pod przywództwem Eustachego z rodu Piastów. Krystyn wysłał do niego propozycję pokojowej wasalizacji, ten jednak odmówił. Plany Eustachego sięgały dalej. Zawarł z Prendotą porozumienie, aby odebrać Annie tron pomorski. Kiedy rozpoczęły się walki między Piastami, Krystyn postanowił najechać ziemię Eustachego i praktycznie bez oporu ponownie wcielić do Polski w 1158 r. Niestety, dobra passa nie trwała długo. W 1159 r. prawdopodobnie na skutek działań Loży Dagomeńskiej zamordowany został następca korony Krystyn. Następcy w kolei po tron był syn Wielisława – Bożydar. Został on usynowiony przez panującego króla i szykował się do przejęcia władzy od starzejącego się Krystyna Niegotowego. W 1162 r. odbyła się druga wojna o Pyrzyce, która i tym razem zakończyła się korzystnie dla Polski. Pod koniec życia Krystyn nadal był przekonany o konieczności rozszerzenia wpływów chrześcijaństwa. Rozpoczął jak się później okazało bezskuteczną próbę nawrócenia będącej pod silnym wpływem Rusi Nowogrodzkiej Litwy, za sprawą przejęcia tronu przez Fewronię Sprawiedliwą z rodu Dregowiczów. Krystyn zaczął z czasem tracić świadomość i siły do działań i w jego imieniu władał regent Żegota. Nastąpiła już trzecia zmiana następcy korony, gdyż Bożydar zmarł prawdopodobnie z przyczyn naturalnych i schedę po Krystynie miał przejąć młodszy syn jego brata Bartosza - niemłody już Kazimierz. Niestety, w 1166 r. osamotniony Jakub nie był w stanie obronić Republiki Pruskiej, która upadła pod najazdem wikingów duńskich. Najeźdźcy zrabowali majątki mieszczan i pozbawiając ich władzy, kończąc po 46 latach istnienie Republiki Pruskiej. Tuż po tym król Krystyn zmarł kończąc okres swych kontrowersyjnych rządów. Śmierć Krystyn umiera w 1166 z przyczyn naturalnych (zmarł on w śpiączce). Rodzina Krystyn jako żonę miał Konstancję z Brzozowa, z którą doczekał się trójki potomków: *'Jadwiga' (ur. 1117, zm. 1183) - żona króla Wielkich Moraw, Jarosława Żelaznego z dynastii Karolingów *'Miłosz' (ur. 1117, zm. 1140) - z powodu przedwczesnej śmierci nie objął tronu po ojcu, ale doczekał się męskiego potomka Krystyna, który także zmarł przedwcześnie nie doczekując się tronu swojego dziadka. *'Salomea' (ur. 1133, zm. 1173) - żona księcia Kolonii Antoine'a Karolinga Ciekawostki * Król Krystyn w 1142 r. odbył wielką pielgrzymkę do Ziemi Świętej. Podobno w jednym z jerozolimskich kościołów wygłosił płomienne kazanie w którym krytykował politykę papieża. Zdobył tak duży posłuch, że aż sam Marcellus IV chciał nałożyć na Krystyna ekskomunikę, temu jednak udało się go przekonać że został źle zrozumiany. * W 1484 roku Miłobrat - król Polski na cześć Krystyna I, nadał swemu synowi imię Krystyn. W 1499 został on samodzielnie rządzącym królem Polski. * Jako z jedynych królów, który przeżył syna Miłosza i wnuka Krystyna. Kategoria:Mazowieccy Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Polacy Kategoria:Buntownicy Kategoria:Portrety Kategoria:Władcy Polski Kategoria:Postacie według narodowości Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Historia